Rise of the Warriors
by Hikari Takaishi Light
Summary: The digital world has fallen into the hands of those who were once rejected by the evolution process. Now, they seek revenge and have captured some of the Digidestined and their partners. Gennai has called upon the warriors of Lady Ophanimon, can they help out in this moment of crisis? 02 x 04


**Author's notes: **Hi, this is a really old fanfic of mine and I decided to post it. Please please leave me your feedback.

**Timeline: **6 years after the battle of MaloMyotismon, 11 years after the defeat of Lucemon

**Pairings: **T.K. x Kari, Tai x Matt, Joe x Mimi, Izzy x Yolei, Sora x OC, Davis x Ken, Takuya x Kouji, Kouichi x Zoe

**Extra notes: **I do not own Digimon

**Chapter 1**

"MATT! SORA! MIMI! JOE! CODY! YOLEI!" Tai Kamiya yelled at the top of his lungs as his friends were kidnapped by a creature he had never thought he'd ever see again. Appocalymon, someone the original leader thought they had managed to defeat in their first adventure.

Kari became pale at seeing her friends being taken away and fell to her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks. First Gatomon had been taken and now her dear friends. Things had never gone so downhill for the Chosen Children like this. But it seemed as everything had gone crashing down. T.K. or Tai would have normally comforted her in a hard situation like this if they weren't in shock themselves.

T.K. didn't know how to respond. He had tried to latch onto Matt's hand, wanting to protect his older brother from harm like Matt always tried to do for him in the first adventure but he had failed. He had failed both his digital partner and his older brother, both whom had always attempted to shield him from any possible harm. A part of him wanted to cry yet he held back the tears not wanting to shed them as he felt he had no right.

Davis felt like he had failed Yolei and Cody somehow yet managed to hold himself together. If everyone fell apart then how would they save their friends?

"You guys I know this is hard but moping around won't get us anywhere." Davis said firmly. "We have to do something to get our friends back somehow."

"But how?" Kari asked miserably. "We don't even have Gatomon and the others to be able to fight them."

Davis didn't know how to respond that, albeit he knew he couldn't give up. He exchanged a glance with Ken before turning to Izzy who looked at a loss of what to do for once.

"Izzy, can you try and contact Gennai?" Ken asked the computer genius. Izzy looked alarmed for a moment before nodding and typing a few things on his computer furiously to try and get a hold of Gennai. The old man soon appeared.

"Gennai, what are we supposed to do?" Izzy asked. "There seems to be no possible solution to the current solution."

"Every problem has a solution. One must simply look." Gennai said calmly. Tai, who was already frustrated with the situation didn't have the patient to listen to riddles right now.

"Gennai, for once tell us a clear answer!" Tai snapped, his nerves frayed from the whole adventure. First, these creepy humans group arrived and kidnapped some of their digimon, then sent Appocalymon after them. The digimon remaining had stood no chance so Appocalymon had decided to amuse them by kidnapping both the humans and their partner chosen digimon.

"I have contacted Lady Ophanimon, she's been attempting to bring back the Legendary Warriors, the original Chosen Children." Gennai explained to the distressed group sighing at Tai's impatience albeit he didn't blame him considering the situation. "However, the original Chosen Children seem to be too mingled with their own lives as they are ignoring Ophanimon's messages."

"Ignoring?" Tai said angrily as Gennai explained. Kari laid a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder albeit even that didn't calm them down. "Do they realise the situation we're in? If they don't pull their socks up soon, the digital world isn't the only world that will be coming to an end."

"Tai's right!" Davis exclaimed agreeing with his idol completely with his words. "They really don't realise the gravity of the situation here if they're taking it that lightly."

"Which is why you need to talk to them." Gennai said simply handing Izzy a piece of paper before disappearing. Izzy looked at the names and addresses before looking at the group.

"Tai, you should go talk to Takuya," Izzy stated looking at his friend before continuing. "He was the leader of the original team so you might be the best to get through to him. Ken, I think you should speak with Koichi. Kari, go with him to talk to Zoe. Koichi and Zoe are married and living together. Davis, you'll talk with Tommy since he's the youngest of the group he may be easier to convince. T.K., you'll be talking with Koji and I'll talk with J.P."

Tai frowned before clenching a fist determined.

"I'll convince that guy no matter what!" Tai said stubbornly.

* * *

The next day, Tai managed to catch Takuya as he was headed to training.

"Hey!" Tai called out causing Takuya to stop.

Takuya blinked.

"Do I know you?" Takuya asked alarmed.

"No but I know you." Tai replied immediately. "I'm a Chosen Child, after your time obviously."

Takuya's eyes dawned in realisation.

"Oh." Takuya said softly. "Look dude I don't mean to be rude but our group doesn't do that stuff anymore. Sure, when we were kids saving the world was really cool and all that but we're over that. We have our own lives now."

Tai couldn't help it. Fury filled inside him and without warning he punched Takuya causing the young man to go stumbling back.

"You idiot!" Tai snapped. "The digital world isn't some game that you can just play as a kid! How could you be so stupid as to ignore Ophanimon's warnings? Do you even realise how serious this damn situation is?"

"I know it's not a game!" Takuya retorted, his mind going back to when he was 12 years old. He had almost gotten his fiancée Koji killed because he had thought the digital world was a game. He definitely didn't think that. "Look, I really wish I could help you guys but I gotta get to training. I have my own life, I really want to become a firefighter and I don't have time for that anymore."

Tai took a few deep breaths to attempt to calm himself somehow albeit it wasn't easy after all that he had seen in the digital world.

"You want to become a firefighter right?" Tai said deciding to take another route.

Takuya blinked, looking rather taken aback at the sudden change in topic considering it wasn't something he had expected.

"Yeah." Takuya agreed. "But what does that to have to do with anything?"

"Firefighters save lives." Tai replied simply. "If you don't take what I said seriously, you won't only lose the digital world. You may be the reason for it's destruction. My digimon partner and friends have been kidnapped by the evil digimon. I could run with my friends to save myself but if the digital world has to fall, I'll go down with it." He stepped back. "If you even care at all about the world you once saved meet us at Highton View Terrace tomorrow."

Takuya didn't know what to say to Tai's words. His mind had gone into shock and a part of him wondered if he and the others were doing the right thing, wanting to lead happy lives while his second home was being destroyed. Before he had a chance to say anything though, Tai had stepped back and turned the other way and left.

* * *

Ken and Kari had headed over to The Kimura residence. Kari looked nervous, wondering if talking to someone who hadn't heard from or seen the digital world in ages was right but knocked on the door anyway. Zoe Kimura opened the door seeing two young teenagers at the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Zoe asked kindly.

"Could we come in?" Kari asked softly, trying to keep her frayed nerves at ease. Zoe nodded.

"Of course. Koichi, we have visitors!" Zoe called out and Koichi came downstairs. The two of them invited their guests to sit down.

"Now, how can we help you?" Koichi asked gently.

"Kari and I are Chosen Children." Ken said wondering how else to give their introduction and thought this was the best root to take things. Koichi and Zoe both looked alarmed and the couple exchanged silent glances. Neither seemed to know what to say to that as they clearly hadn't been expecting something like that.

"Oh." Zoe said finally. "Look if you've come to us on Ophanimon's behalf…"

"Actually, we've come to you for help." Kari said interrupting the blonde before she could continue. "I know you two want to lead normal lives. I really do. I want the same thing myself but because of that, I can't just abandon the digital world. Mrs. Kimura…please at least consider helping us. This enemy is too strong."

Zoe felt her heart constrict for the young girl. She seemed so desperate and she hated seeing people in pain. Yet at the same time, she so badly wanted to keep her normal life and completely ignore the digital world. Koichi seemed to sense her thoughts for he spoke up.

"As much as we'd like to help you, I'll have to decline." Koichi said softly. "I do hope you find a way to deal with this enemy but our team has nothing to do with the digital world anymore."

"So you're just going to abandon Loweemon and Kazemon?" Ken said rather bluntly causing Kari to gape at her friend. It seemed Davis was a bad influence on the indigo-haired boy as his comments were quite blunt and brutal to the Kimura couple.

"Ken…" Kari began but Ken either didn't hear her or chose not to.

"Because if you don't, you may never see us after today." Ken said softly. "Your spirits will kill us once they're corrupted."

The word 'corrupted' seemed to send almost an electric signal through to Koichi's brain and he stopped.

"Corrupted?" Koichi asked, sounding more than a little alarmed. "They're Legendary Warriors. Why would they be corrupted?"

"You should know, evil always wants the strongest on their side." Kari said softly. "We won't force you but if you help us, more than one innocent life can be saved. If you do decide to come, please meet us at Highton View Terrace tomorrow. Come on, Ken."

"Wait…" Zoe began, her heart thudding in her chest and she couldn't believe she was saying this. "We'll be there."

Kari was surprised yet relieved they managed to convince at least Mrs. Kimura.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked looking from Koichi to Zoe.

Koichi reached over, taking his wife's hand.

"We're sure." Koichi said for Zoe who rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He knew they had been being selfish but he felt like something had been missing in his heart. 'I can't believe I was even considering abandoning Loweemon, he's a part of me' Koichi thought to himself.


End file.
